La Vie En France
by FiireFlies
Summary: Eric and Ryan are transfered temporarily to France. On their second day, they get a call to a crime where a women was murdered at a important world soccer meeting. Ryan and Eric compete with a famous France Detective 'Romance : All Characters with Celine'
1. Chapter 1

Lights were dim and candles were lit

Lights were dim and candles were lit. Rose colored table cloths covered round tables with perfectly placed silverware and clear vases with spotted purple Phalaenopsis orchids. They were placed on the side of each table with the candle right in front. Couples were sitting alone and in groups every where in the room. Tables were placed equally in front of a stage. On stage a man, standing in front of a podium cleared his throat and look once more at the paper in front of him.

''Welcome everyone. My name is Thomas Greener for those who do not know me. We are all gathered here today for the preparations of the Women's FIFA World Cup, International Federation of Association Football. I have invited the managers and coaches of each team to our meeting tonight.'' A women with a clipboard in one hand and a cell phone in the other, whispered to the man behind the podium. '' I have been informed that we are missing the members of the USA team. Is Michelle Bryan and Celine Richond present?'' People in the room started to whisper. The voices got louder but no one of those names showed themselves present.

Thomas Greener told the women with the clipboard and cell phone to go find them. As she walked threw the exit doors, the man calmed everyone down and continued his speech.

The women walked down a hall towards another door when a women, she was guessing was either Celine or Michelle came running towards her crying. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a cream, silk blouse and she had white and black heels. There were red stains all over her blouse and skin. The women came rushing to her and grabbed her arms and shook her.

''What's going on?'' the clipboard women said.

''It's Michelle,'' She said between sobs '' She's.. She's...'' The women couldn't finish her sentence and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

''Celine, calm down, ok? Now tell me what's wrong. Is she hurt?''

''She's in the men's washroom. I tried to help her.'' Tears were continuing down her face. ''She's dead.''

The women with the clipboard ran to the men's room and saw Michelle lying there; eyes open, starring at her. There was blood all around and over her. She flipped her cell phone open and called the police.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Police were all over the place. They were taking notes and they were asking question.

''Can I have your name Miss.'' An officer asked the young lady covered in blood.

''Celine Richond.''

''How old are you?''

''I'm turning twenty-eight in a couple of weeks.''

''And where were you when the police were called?''

''I was the one that found her, I tried to help Michelle!''

''Calm down Miss.'' The officer wrote down the last of the details needed then walked off towards another man. Celine guessed that he was the detective on the case. He was talking with the officer then approached Celine. He was wearing a navy blue button down shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks. His hair was a very dark brown and had a curl to it but to short to make a complete loop. He had blue eyes that resembled the blue in the sky. She found him quite handsome, especially when he asked her to confirm her name as Celine Candice Richond. His Fench accent was stunning and quite attractive.

''You have a french last name,'' He continued '' Are you french?''

''I am Canadian french, my parents are too. I can speak it fluently, if that's your conclusion.''

''I was hoping,'' He said giving her a warm smile. ''I am Detective Maxime Desjardin. I read that you were the one that discovered the body, correct?''

''Yes.''

''Could you explain to me how?''

''I play for the USA Women's Soccer Team. I'm captain, I'm coach and I was here with Michelle Wittherson, our manager, for the Women's FIFA World Cup organization. The organization holds this meeting at every World Cup to organize the games and schedules, etc. We only got here this morning and were planning on leaving in a couple days. Anyway, the meeting was starting and Michelle said she had to use the washroom. I waited a couple minutes, still no Michelle. I waited ten minutes and still no Michelle. I finally went looking for her. I checked the women's washroom and didn't see her. I was heading out when I heard a scream and ran out the door and over to the men's washroom. I found her lying on the floor covered in blood...'' Celine had tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. ''I looked for a pulse. I leaned over her body, listening to hear breathing. I didn't know what do. I eventually thought it was best if I got someone to call the police. That's when I ran into the lady who called you guys.'' Celine held back the tears that were left.

''So you heard Michelle scream and you ran right away to the men's washroom, did you see anyone exit the washroom?'' He asked her.

''No, I thought she did it herself.'' Celine had a confused look on her face. Maxime saw it and wrapped an arm around her back and walked her to a chair.

''She had a bullet threw her lung. And we found no gun shot residue around the bullet entrance. This means that she couldn't have killed herself. She would have to have the gone at least three feet away and we found no gun.''

''Oh my gosh. I...'' Tears came rolling back down her cheeks.

''Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Miss Wittherson?''

''No. She was just so great to us. Some of us are really picky with everything and she always got everything right since we hired her. The right size shoes to the preferable restaurant.''

''Are you positive?''

''Yes. I mean, we hired her before firing our old manager... I mean, maybe he didn't her. But I don't' think he would kill her, I mean were not the easiest team to handle.''

''Can I have his name?''

''Cory Thompson. He's in Miami, he's the manager of the Men's Miami Beach Volleyball Team. They play all over the states and its volleyball season so i doubt he's here in France.''

''You can leave that doubt to me. I'm going to have one of my CSI's process you, alright? it will only take ten minutes.''

''I really don't feel like being processed.''

''This is going to help us. Trust me.'' He gave her his hand and she hesitatingly placed her hand on his. It was warm and large. He folded his fingers and pulled her up from her chair. He placed his free arm around her back once more and led her to two men who were opening what seemed like a processing kit to her. It got her nervous and Maxime felt her tense up.

''Relax. They'll take care of you.'' He whispered in her ear. Celine let go of his hand he walked off towards the two men.

''I need a full process on the young lady standing there.'' He told both of them, they nodded and walked towards her. The detective continued his work and asked more people some questions.

''What's your name Miss?'' One of them asked her. He was tall, mocha colored skin. He looked Cuban to her, but not completely. He had short black hair and eyes that resembled chocolate. He was wearing a orange long sleeve shirt with two buttons at the top, both unbutton. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a brown leather belt.

''Celine Richond.''

The other man wrote down her name on a paper and went looking for something in his kit. He had light brown hair, spiked up with gel. He had hazel eyes that reflected an emerald color in the light and a brown in the dark. He wasn't quite as tall as the other. But he was just as muscular and lean. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of white slacks with a black belt holding them up. They were both handsome men too. _They put some good stuff in the water of France. _Celine thought.  
The man stood up holding a long cue-tip between his fingers.

''This is a swab. I need you to open your mouth so I can take some DNA.'' Celine nodded and she did what he was told.

''You two don't sound from around here.'' Celine said, trying to start some kind of conversation.

''Were actually from the states.'' The Cuban one told her. ''Miami to be more specific.''

''I'm Ryan Wolfe and this is Eric Delko.'' The other man with the white slacks said.

''Really, so am I. Well, our home field is there. We practice and promote there anyway. I'm really from Canada.'' She told them. Ryan was putting away the swab and taking another one out. Eric was turning on a camera.

''Soccer right?'' Eric asked.

''Yeah, that's why were...'' Celine held back her tears but one slipped threw the cracks and rolled down her cheeks and lips to the ground. ''I'm here.'' Ryan stood back up and took a god look at her. She was pretty, even with her hair tied up in a messy bun and with making leaking down her cheeks. Her sadness lingered threw the air. She really did care for the body she found. And he felt bad. She's far from home and she's all alone till they solve the case. No one to comfort her. He took the swab and swiped it across the blood on her blouse and placed it back into his kit.

Eric told her to stand certain ways, place her arms different places. They removed one article of clothing at a time and took pictures.

Her shirt was the first.

''Do I have to?'' Celine asked.

''We need the clothing. It needs to be brought back to the lab to be processed.'' Her face was showing emotions of distress. Ryan whispered to Eric.

''Man, I don't think she's going to slip us a different shirt if we let her change somewhere else less revealing to everyone. One of us can accompany her just to make sure.''

''I don't know Ryan.''

''It wouldn't hurt, because no one will know.''

''Fine, I'll go.'' Eric ended and told her to follow him to another washroom non occupied. Ryan was feeling a little left out, even a little pissed because he kind of liked that girl and Eric was he one getting close to her. But he just ignored his feelings and continued his job.

Five minutes later, Eric came out and was followed my Celine who was now dressed in a big white T-Shirt and a pair of white sweat pants. Eric was holding the brown evidence bag with her clothes and placed in the rest of the evidence pile. Ryan walked over to her.

''Unless you have anythign to say,'' Ryan paused so that Celine had time to speak, but she didn't. ''Heres my card. If you need anything at all, I want you to call me. Understood?'' Celine nodded and thanked him. They both walked off and out the door with all the evidence they found that night.

Detective Maxime Desjardin approached her once more.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked her.

''Alright, I guess.''

''Everything went fine, right?''

''Yeah.'' Maxime wrapped his arm across her back once more and guided her out the door. They ended up outside on the sidewalk.

''Well, do you need a ride to your hotel?'' He asked her. She could tell he wasn't just doing his job. He was being a nice, gentleman for her. He wanted to comfort her and make sure she was going to be alright. She smiled at him.

''No, I'm just going to take a cab. Thank you though.'' She was walking away when a hand slid down her arm and to her hand and left a card. She looked up at the Detective who was smiling.

''Call me, if you think of anything else.''

''Will do.'' She walked off once more and got into a cab. She forgot what hotel she was staying at so the cab driver just drove around till se spotted it. It was an old castle turned into a hotel. Big and antique were the words to describe it. They drove threw the big doors and she was dropped off at the entrance. Inside the building was the complete opposite of the outside. Everything was modern. Marble floors that ran all the way threw a large hallway. All along the right side was the check in desk which went from one end of the hallway to the other. It was a long, black, desk with glass decor and the name of the hotel. On the other side of the hallway were lounging areas. A couple of white and black sofas faced each other. Celine walked towards the end of the hallway and was face to face with the elevator. Celine turned her vision towards a corridor that leads to a room which was too far for her to tell what kind. Out of curiosity, Celine walked towards to room and discovered that it was a lounge and bar. In the center of the room was the bar. Black wood and glass decor just like the front desk. But bottles of different alcohols were lined up everywhere in between both side of the bar. Bartenders on both sides were hard at work making the best of drinks for the rich people that stayed in the luxurious hotel. There were fancy stools against the bar and many sofas and chairs. Some of the lounging furniture were larger square cushions that could sit up to ten people. There were fancy lounging chairs and black coffee tables in between all. She saw many women dressed in cocktail dresses and man in suites or fancy shirts and pants. Celine then realized that she was still was wearing what Eric had given her to change in a couple of hours ago.

She left back towards the elevator and to the fifteenth floor. She was staying in the penthouse with Michelle. Celine had sadness run threw her whole body and sing into her gut the moment she stepped into the room. She felt terrible and couldn't wait to change and get out.

She took a quick shower and put on a black cocktail dress with two thin straps that went from back to chest, over her shoulders. She added a belt, silver heels and dangling earrings. She headed down to the lounge and sat at the bar. One of the waiters came up to her.

''Can I help you, Beautiful?'' He asked her, he had a french accent to but it didn't turn her on like Detective Desjardin's did. In fact his did the total opposite.

''No thank you.'' Celine said trying to give him a polite smile. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number on the card the man gave her earlier.

''Hello?'' The man on the phone answered.

''Hi, it's Celine.''

''Hi, are you ok?''

''Kind of, could you meet me at my hotel?''

''Sure. You're sure that you're alright?''

''I will be.''

''I'll be there soon.'' And he hung up.

A half hour later, Celine looked at her watch and then looked towards the entrance of the lounge and saw the man she called, leaning against the side of the wall. She just watched him and he did the same.

The music playing, a jazz type, suddenly changed as it was midnight and lights dimmed. People started to get up and dance. The song playing as the man walked towards Celine was Scream, by Timbaland.

_Intoxicated with desire,_

_And you're the designated driver, yeah_

_I'm not afraid, 'cause I'm a rider, yeah_

_Ain't nothing wrong with feeling right, so won't you_

He held out his hand Celine placed hers in his. His soft touch sent shocks threw her arm and across her whole being. He lifted it towards his mouth a kissed it lightly.

_I love it babe, got me here doing things Id never do_

_Can hold me downs, why I'm here making sure, things are up for you_

_Like a getaway , for the lights go off, you turn on_

_I love this place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ah_

She smiled and never took her eyes off him. He gave her hand back.


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour later, Celine looked at her watch and then looked towards the entrance of the lounge and saw the man she called, leaning against the side of the wall

_A half hour later, Celine looked at her watch and then looked towards the entrance of the lounge and saw the man she called, leaning against the side of the wall. She just watched him and he did the same. _

_The music, a jazz type, suddenly changed as it was midnight and lights dimmed. People started to get up and dance. The song playing was Scream, by Timbaland . The man walked towards Celine._

Intoxicated with desire,

And you're the designated driver, yeah

I'm not afraid, 'cause I'm a rider, yeah

Ain't nothing wrong with feeling right, so won't you

_He held out his hand Celine placed hers in his. His soft touch sent shocks threw her arm and across her whole being. He lifted it towards his mouth a kissed it lightly._

I love it babe, got me here doing things Id never do

Can hold me downs, why I'm here making sure, things are up for you

Like a getaway , for the lights go off, you turn on

I love this place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ah

_She smiled and never took her eyes off him. He gave her hand back._

''You look beautiful.'' He said.

''Thank you.'' Celine blushed.

''So why did you call me over?''

''It's stupid.''

''Come on, you can tell me. Anything you want.''

''I...I can't stay in this hotel. Everything in my room reminds me of her death and I just can't handle it.'' Tears started to drop from her eyes. He saw the wet sparkles leak from her eyes. So he wrapped his arms around her drawing her into him. She inhaled his wonderful cologne and her sweet perfume roamed around him. Celine was still teary eyed, wetting his shirt but he didn't mind. After a few minutes, both as they were before, Celine lifted her head and saw the wet mess she left on his chest. She took a step back and he saw what she was looking at.

''I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this.'' She said looking at her shoes, which she thought looked extremely pretty.

''Because a good friend just died, I would be baffled if you weren't acting like so. It's ok to cry, especially when your in a foreign country alone, and have no shoulder to cry on.'' the man replied.

''Had. I had no shoulder to cry on.'' She looked at him and he gave her a warm smile and hugged her tight. She savored his aroma and he did also, once more. Celine didn't want there hug to break but suddenly he broke it.

''You know, I have a couple of empty guest rooms at my place. Your welcome to stay with me till you leave.'' He told her.

''I wouldn't want to impose.''

''Never could you. I'll go up and gather your stuff, you check out.''

''What about Michelle's things?''

''I'll get some one to come and recover them and send them back to her family.''

''Alright, I guess.'' She replied.

''I wouldn't do anything to worry you.'' With that, the man started to walk towards the elevator. But Celine stopped him.

''Ryan! Wait!'' She ran up to him and stopped gently.

''Thank you.'' She said as she got up on her tippy toes and cupped his face with her hand. She gave him a quick gentle kiss and walked of towards the check out counter. Ryan turned around and watched her walk off. He smiled and didn't stop, even when the elevator doors opened and he got in. An elderly man looked up at him and grimaced.

''Young people these days.'' The old man said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Ryan arrived at his destination and walked down the hallway to 1514, Celine's suite. He ran the key-card threw the scanner then entered. The girls kept the place pretty clean. In the bedroom were two queen size beds covered in solid red duvet and white and black pillows. On the far right side were big glass windows that ran along the whole wall, which were all white. On the left side was a giant closet full of suits for both women and the bathroom door. Right beside him, to the left, was a dresser and on the right was a desk. He went threw the closet and found the clothes that belonged to Celine and placed them in the luggage bag with her name on it. Then he went threw the dresser and placed the rest of her clothes into the suite case. Next was the washroom. It was a big washroom, the size of the bedroom, which was really big too. There was a beautiful marble sink with gold decor running around it. He found to makeup bags and took Celine and placed it into the second luggage bag. All the walls were tile half way up then were finished with a maroon paint. Beside the sink was a toilet then empty space till the back wall hit. Along the back wall a very high end Jacuzzi. The on, on his right was a steam shower that could hold at least four people. It had dark teal tiles and bamboo running across all the walls except for the glass door that leads in and out. He walked over to the living area. A large red sofa and some red armchairs were grouped around a glass table. A huge TV was placed in front of a black loveseat, accompanied by two white armchairs. One side of the room, the wall was all windows, the other, were plain white walls. Ryan picked up a few things that belonged to Celine, just lying around and packed them in the last bag. He finished picking up the last of her shoes and headed out. He pushed the down button on the elevator and then stepped in and waited till he reached the ground floor. Once he arrived he saw Celine sitting on a comfy looking armchair. He walked towards her and she stood up.

''Is that it?'' She asked.

''From what I could tell. I'm going to call Eric to pick up the rest. I'll bring you to the lab tomorrow morning and you can go threw what's left.''

''Ok.'' Ryan took out his phone and called Eric. They talked for about a minute then Ryan flipped his phone shut.

''All good?''

''All good,'' Ryan confirmed. ''Let's go.'' Celine rolled one bag and Ryan rolled the other. They headed towards Ryan's big truck and loaded the stuff. Ryan opened Celine's door then scooted to his side and started up the engine and drove off.

''So what brings you to France from Miami?'' Celine asked.

''Eric and I are on a temporary transfer from the Miami Dade Forensic Lab because we messed up.''

''Messed up how?'' Ryan didn't say anything and starred at the road. Celine felt stupid for letting her curious side take over. SO she just dropped it and starred out her window.

''We beat up a suspect,'' Ryan said out of the blue. Celine's eyes widened towards him. She was surprised that his warm personality and gentle hands can be so powerful and fierce. Ryan continued. ''We found a fourteen year old girl, Melissa Tanner, murdered and raped. She was average height and weight. Brown hair and orange eyes, just like you. She was doing great in school and she had many friends and family that cared for her. We discovered, after a week that it was the older bother of a girl that she didn't really get along with. He said that his sister told him that Melissa liked older guys, especially him. He saw her at a party and approached her. He was being smooth and slick, drawing her to him. Being a teenage girl, she thought it was cool that a older guy was hitting on her. She thought her reputation would rocket sky high. She joined him outside, far from the party. When he started getting rough, she tried to get away. He wouldn't let her. Then he killed her. He thought he shouldn't leave without finishing her up. Once we caught him. Eric and I stuck him in our trunk. Brought him to her head stone an beat him up at the cemetery. In court, he opened his mouth and we were sent here.''

''Oh, I'm sorry I asked. That was personal. I'm sorry.'' Celine gave Ryan a apologetic look.

''You know, it was worth it. Melissa knew we found her killer and that he wouldn't get away. And I met you.''

''Worth meeting me? I'm not special. I'm just your typical soccer player. Well no, I'm a total emotional wreck who's all messed up.''

''Yeah, but that's because you care a lot.''

''Yeah, well that bit me the ass didn't it.'' Ryan gave a small laugh and Celine smiled.

''And you are definitely special. Don't argue.'' He pointed his finger towards her in warning. She lifted both her hands in the air as a sign of surrender and they both smiled. They arrived at his place and he stopped the truck and turned it off.

''I'm not saying it was good what you did, but that guy did deserve it.'' Celine said.

''What are you talking about?''

''The reason why you are here, in France.''

''Oh. I felt like then that if I took did a thing or two to him, it would give her peace. But now that I've thought about it, just arresting the guy, knowing that he'll be in jail for as long as I can help it, knowing he won't hurt anyone else, would do the trick.''

''You're a nice guy Ryan, you know that.''

''I didn't feel like one after what I had done to the guy.''

''We all have our moments and we all make mistakes. The more you make, the more human you are. As long as you learn from them.''

''Thanks. Come' on, I'm getting cold.'' They both opened their doors and slam them shut. Ryan grabbed the heavier and bigger bag and Celine took the one that was left. They jogged over to door. It was cold and snowing but Celine enjoyed the change from the Miami weather she has been in for many years. With snow falling Ryan place looked beautiful, it had the look of a big, fancy, five million dollar cottage. And it's all up in the mountains for a plus. How can a cop afford it. Celine had no clue. _Can I even afford it? Yeah, after five years on the team and some publicity, maybe._ Celine thought but didn't bother asking. The outside was covered in mostly log and rocks running around the garage and along the bottom of the whole cabin. The door was black with a window up top. Ryan unlocked and opened the door and let Celine in first. He then shut the door behind himself and locked it. Celine had amazement written all over her face. Her mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes were wide open.

''Ryan it's beautiful.'' She commented.

''I'm just renting so don't break anything.'' She gave him a gently slap in the stomach and took off her shoes and walked around.

The floors were a polished and smooth wood. There were stairs composed of a few steps on her right, which she walked down into the living area. A large design rug was laid on the floor. A black, wood coffee table was surrounded by a sofa and some armchairs. A fireplace right in the middle of the far walk, covered in stones. The ceilings were low but after Celine walked threw to the next set of a few stairs, Ryan right on her heels, the ceiling grew taller and a big open, white tile space was visible. A chandelier hung above her in the center of the room. A black colored kitchen was visible on her right. It was big: she counted two cupboard doors, a stainless steel fridge, then ten more cupboard doors. A counter ran from the fridge to the sink, two cupboards down and then back to the oven and stove, which was all the way at the end. Everything was stainless steel and everything else was black. She walked along the kitchen to another sitting area with some white couches a glass coffee table squished in the middle. Window covered the back wall right beside the couches. To the left was a big, colorful, elegant Christmas tree.

Ryan saw Celine looking at his tree.

''I did that myself.'' He told her proudly.

''No way!''

''It wasn't hard; all there is is trees here in the mountains.'' Ryan gave her a joker's smile.

''I meant the decoration and time put into it. The beauty of Christmas.''

''Well, when I found my present, I was thinking it was because of Christmas. I decided to bring a little Christmas cheer to my life as thanks.''

''Living in this house. That would be a damn good present to me too.''

''That's not the present I'm talking about.''

''Well then what's the present; I haven't seen you bounce for joy holding something in your hands.''

''I can't tell.'' Ryan said, teasing her. ''It would ruin Christmas forever. You have to wait till Christmas Eve at least.'' Celine smiled and continued walking threw the house. She walked up carpet stairs with more then two or three steps, infact there was at least ten times that. It was carpet all threw the third level. The wood railing continued till it hit a wall. Celine walked past the wall into a fairly long hallway. The walls were wood like the bottom floor. There were only three black doors. One was a linens closet, another was a washroom then the last was a huge bedroom. The walls were all wood and the floor was also carpet. The room had a western style to it. Brown and gold colored bedspread and loveseat and a big TV on the wall. A cowboy hat was a on a hook labeled: Cowboys and another hat on a hook labeled: Cowgirls. There were two more doors in the room. One that opened up to a large walk-in closet. The second opened to a very, also huge, bathroom. Celine tuned around straight away and walked quickly down the stairs and towards Ryan, who was sitting on one of the sofas in the second level and stopped abruptly in front of him.

''Where am I supposed to sleep?'' Celine asked with an angry tone in her voice.

''I was going to let you use my bed and I was going to crash down here.''

''Oh. Ok, I guess that's fine.'' Ryan smiled and watched her walk up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she stopped.

''Goodnight Ryan.'' She yelled down.

''Goodnight Celine.'' He heard footsteps and a door close. He turned off all the lights and got some boxer pajamas pants and no shirt. He took a blanket and laid down. _She's quite the gal. I don't know what it is but she keeps me wondering. She's intriguing, captivating. She's entertaining, enchanting. She's also very sweet and very stunning. She's something special._ As Ryan kept thinking, he fell into a deep, calm, sleep, dreaming of her.


	3. Chapter 3

''Where am I supposed to sleep

_''Where am I supposed to sleep?'' Celine asked with an angry tone in her voice._

_''I was going to let you use my bed and I was going to crash down here.''_

_''Oh. Ok, I guess that's fine.'' Ryan smiled and watched her walk up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she stopped._

_''Goodnight Ryan.'' She yelled down._

_''Goodnight Celine.'' He heard footsteps and a door close. He turned off all the lights and got some boxer pajama pants and no shirt. He took a blanket and laid down. _She's quite the gal. I don't know what it is but she keeps me wondering. She's intriguing, captivating. She's entertaining, enchanting. She's also very sweet and very stunning. She's something special._ As Ryan kept thinking, he fell into a deep, calm, sleep, dreaming of her. _

Celine woke up around eight the next morning. As early as it was, she felt pretty good. She had a nice, comfortable sleep, thanks to Ryan's generosity. The other reason is because it was Christmas Eve. Celine adored the holidays, especially Christmas. But in Miami there's no snow, no cold weather, not even Christmas trees. They were mostly decorations and lit up palm trees. But this Christmas was different. She was in a story book house, having a story book Christmas with a story book guy. All those thoughts made her smile, and the guy made her happy. She went to the washroom, brushed her teeth and tamed her hair, not that it was that bad, just a bit of bed head. She was still in her pajamas, comfy and warm. She wasn't going anywhere, at least not then. As she was walking down the hall to the stairs, the smell of eggs and bacon lingered in the air. She took stepped down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She saw a shirtless man buttering a piece of toast. There were two eggs in a pan and some bacon on a plate, ready to join the eggs. The guy hadn't seen her. So Celine decided to surprise him. She tip toed behind him and snuck an arm towards the plate of bacon and placed a couple of strips onto the pan. Ryan saw turned slightly and saw some bacon in the pan and never remembered placing any in the pan. Celine ducked down low and crawled around the island.

''I could have sworn I hadn't started cooking the bacon yet.'' Ryan said to himself. A confused look disappeared and he kept going with the toast. Celine silently tip toed back behind him and placed the now cooked eggs onto two plates and added more bacon to the pan.

''There! Toast is done, eggs should be too.'' Ryan said to the air around him. Celine scurried back, silently, behind the island.

''What the hell! I didn't put the eggs on plates or add more bacon to the pan... Did I?'' Ryan looked at the pan and plates one last time and looked at his reflexion in the window. Ryan continued. ''Ryan, your going crazy.'' Then he heard a quite, but loud enough to notice, sneeze. Celine cursed herself and hoped Ryan didn't hear it.

''Well, everything looks ready. Took less time then I thought. I better go wake up Celine.'' Ryan said louder then usual, hoping Celine would buy it that he was going up stairs to wake her up. Celine thought that he didn't here her little accident. As Ryan was walking up the stairs, Celine quietly grabbed the plates and was walking towards the island as she was about to place them Ryan came jumping down from the stairs.

''GOT'CHA!'' Celine jumped and smiled.

''What are you talking about?'' She replied, giving an innocent look.

''It was you making me look crazy, for your own dirty pleasure.''

''Now I just got down. I'm surprised you hadn't seen me. I was just helping out.'' Ryan gave her a once over. He was starting to believe her but he knew that something was off. So he sat beside her at the island, eyeing her suspiciously. Celine just ate her food and ignored him. In her mind, she was laughing like you wouldn't believe.

''Well, I spoke to Eric; he said that he picked everything up yesterday night. I have to be back at the lab to do some work. You can join me, pick up anything that is yours, then meet me back at the lab later on tonight around four o'clock.'' Ryan explained.

''Sounds good, I have practice till two anyway. I don't know what I'm going to do for two hours, though.''

''Come back to the lab.''

''Why?''

''Well, I'm most likely going to be only logging evidence. So you can hang out with me. Unless that's too boring for you.'' Ryan said giving Celine a 'puppy dog' face.

''Don't give me a look like-'' Celine rolled her eyes. ''Fine. I'll be back at the lab around two thirty.'' Ryan smiled and finished his plate. They both wash their dishes and took a shower. Celine dried her hair and added little makeup since she had practice that day. She got dress in a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt and her soccer, zip-up sweater and a pair of converse. She brought downstairs to the door, a big black duffle bag containing her soccer equipment: Shirt, shorts, cleats, water bottle, etc. Ryan was just getting a pair of shoes on. He was wearing also a yellow t-shirt, a army green, zip-up hoodie and a white leather jacket. He had on a pair of jeans and was putting on some fancy, brown leather running shoes.

''You're going to be cold.'' Ryan told Celine.

''How bad is it?''

''Well I went to clear the snow off the truck and turn it on. It's freezing. This all I brought for jacket, I regret it.''

''I didn't bring anything else. I didn't know it was going to be so cold.''

Ryan took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

''Put it on.'' He said.

''I can't, Ryan, you're going to be cold.''

''Put it on, you can't get sick. You have to be back in Miami, ready to play soccer.''

''What about you. You have to solve crimes, put murderers in jail.''

''Don't argue.'' Celine gave him a smile after he said that familiar line. He helped with one sleeve and with the second.

''It's a bit big but it will keep you warm.'' Ryan said.

''Thanks.''

Ryan took her bag and they left towards the truck. He loaded the bag and Celine, then himself and they were off towards the lab. ON the way there, Celine's cell went off.

''Celine.'' She said into the phone.

''Celine? Where are you?'' A woman's voice said.

''Good morning to you too, Carly.''

''Oh. My. God. I heard what happen to Michelle. That's so sad!''

''I know. I couldn't believe it happened.''

''When someone told me, I was like: Not our Michelle. They were like: Yes your Michelle. Then he told me it happened at the big meeting and I was like: Oh My God! That's our Michelle! Then I asked him about you and he said you were fine.''

''Who is the guy that told you?''

''Detective Maxime Desjardin. He was really hot, but I couldn't think straight, everything going on with Michelle and all.''

''Yeah, Maxime is a nice guy. He's doing everything he can. I'm glad he's on the case, if it weren't for him, I think people would have trouble with this case. He knows what he's doing.'' Celine said with a smile. A wave of jealousy his Ryan right in his weak spot.

''I hope so, he seemed like it though. Well, anyway, I'm just calling to make sure your going to make it to practice. We have a game next week in Miami and the team needs to get ready. And the fields in France are beautiful.''

''Yeah I know. I just need to stop by the lab to pick up some stuff then I'll be right over.''

''Alright. I'll see you then.''

''Bye.'' Celine ended her phone call and put her phone away.

''How long do you think I'll be at the lab for?'' Celine asked.

''Not long.'' Ryan said quickly and blankly.

''Is something wrong Ryan?''

''No, why?''

''You just seem, bothered.''

''I'm not.''

''Ok.'' Celine gave Ryan one las glance and restrained herself from saying anything.

An hour later, they were walking up to the front desk at the forensics's lab. Celine signed some papers and placed around her neck a visitor's pass. They walked up to an elevator and they rode all the way up to the fourteenth floor. Celine followed Ryan into a room with a big lit up table with all of Michelle's things.

''Alright, this is all that Eric found at the hotel. Any of it yours?'' Celine went threw some of it. She made a pile of little things.

''Those.'' Celine said pointing at a pile. Ryan handed her an evidence bag and she put them all in the bag. The rest was left there for Ryan to log later.

''Here are my keys. Take the truck to your practice.'' Ryan said, placing his keys into her hand.

''But don't you need it?''

''I'll be fine till you get back.''

''Well, I have to go. Thank you.'' Celine started walking back to the elevator. ''I'll call you later.'' She yelled to him.

She got into the elevator and was heading for the ground floor. At the tenth floor, the elevator doors opened and Detective Maxime Desjardin entered.

''I didn't think I would see you here Miss Richond.''

''Just picking up some things.'' Celine said lifting up the bag of her stuff.

''Well, you'll be glad to know that we have some suspects. Now, we are just waiting on some results.''

''That's great. I can't wait till this bastard is put away.''

''Well, I'll make sure to give you a call.''

''That would be great. Thank you.'' Celine looked into his eyes. _Such wonderful eyes, filled with passion._ She thought.

The elevator doors opened and they both exited letting others in.

''It was great seeing you again. And I'm glad your taking priority on the case.'' Celine told him.

''Well, for you. No problem.'' Maxime gave her a smile and she smiled back. She also started to blush.

Celine was on her tippy toes hugging him. But when she started to move apart from him, she looked into his eyes once more. She saw the passion and it made her even more invited. Arms still linked they each met halfway and their lips touched. Celine was right, he was full of passion and he showed it.

At that same moment, elevators opened letting Ryan out. He was going to return to Celine the jacket he lent her and came across Detective and Celine kissing. He wasn't seen so he slipped away back into the elevator. Ryan felt like he had a knife going threw him continuously. He thought there was something between them. He felt like an idiot. _Why would a perfect, sweet, adorable girl like her want a lab rat like me. How stupid am I?_ Ryan kept telling himself. He entered the lab once more, but angry, pissed off and frustrated. Everyone noticed it and tried not to go near him. All day.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator doors opened and they both exited letting others in

_The elevator doors opened and they both exited letting others in._

_''It was great seeing you again. And I'm glad your taking priority on the case.'' Celine told him._

_''Well, for you. No problem.'' Maxime gave her a smile and she smiled back. She also started to blush. _

_Celine was on her tippy toes hugging him. But when she started to move apart from him, she looked into his eyes once more. She saw the passion and it made her even more invited. Arms still linked they each met halfway and their lips touched. Celine was right, he was full of passion and he showed it._

_At that same moment, elevators opened letting Ryan out. He was going to return to Celine the jacket he lent her and came across Detective and Celine kissing. He wasn't seen so he slipped away back into the elevator. Ryan felt like he had a knife going threw him continuously. He thought there was something between them. He felt like an idiot. _Why would a perfect, sweet, adorable girl like her want a lab rat like me? How stupid am I? _Ryan kept telling himself. He entered the lab once more, but angry, pissed off and frustrated. Everyone noticed it and tried not to go near him. All day._

Celine was just heading back to the lab now. She had spent some extra time with her team, giving the down-low on what's going and if she's going to make it to their game in Miami next week. She had left late because of that and arrived at four o'clock sharp. She knew Ryan was expecting her but he would understand. She entered the elevator when someone called her name. She quickly pressed the hold button for the elevator doors and Maxime came walking in.

''So, are you busy tonight? I know its Christmas Eve, but I figured you might not have any plans.'' He asked her.

''I'm sorry but I'm spending Christmas Eve with Ryan. I sort of promised. I'm sure if you ask me again some other time I will be free.'' She gave him a squeeze on the arm and smiled.

''Oh, alright. I should have asked sooner.'' He winked at her. ''Well, have a great night. This is my stop.'' Maxime said as the doors opened. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. Celine smiled and continued her trip up to the lab level. She reached the floor and got out. She walked over to reception and asked for Ryan.

''Are you sure? He's in the worst mood today.'' The woman behind the desk said.

''Do you know why?'' Celine replied.

''Beats me. Here's your pass anyway.''

''Thanks.'' With that, Celine walked over to where to receptionist had pointed to. Ryan was in a lab coat and gloves and was concentrating on a pen. He rotated it, he zoomed in and out of it and he talked to it. Celine smiled and enjoyed her view. She loved observing him and his ways. He was adorable at work and the most intriguing she had ever met. He was full of surprises. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked into the lab. Ryan heard her and ignored her. Didn't say a word or anything. Celine could tell something was bugging him. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought.

''Hi, Ryan.'' She said.

He mumbled a 'Hi' but barely enough for her to here.

''So, I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught with the team. Explained what was going on and then we just talked a bit. Time flew by, so I rushed over.''

''Didn't miss anything.''

''Ryan, what's your problem. Is it because I didn't meet you at two?''

''No.''

''Then what did I do.''

''Never mind.''

''No, I'm not going to just pretend that you're fine. Something is wrong and I want to help.''

''Just drop it.''

''No!''

''DROP IT!'' Ryan almost yelled. Celine disappointed that he thought it would all go away of he took out on everyone else.

''I'm going back to the house and going to bed. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas ALONE. Cause you just ruined mine.'' Celine left after her what she said. Ryan felt terrible but he was still hurt.

''I'm sorry.'' He said but too late for her to here. He put away what he was working on and grabbed his things from the locker room. He walked into the cold, snowy outside. _Perfect Christmas weather_. Ryan thought. He called a cab and he was dropped of at his place. He walked threw snow and for once, the door was unlocked and someone was home before him, Celine. He still felt bad for earlier. _Should I apologize and let the lip locking go or should I bring it up and blame her for what I did. Or should I just talk to her?_ Ryan thought his last option, at the moment, was the best. He really didn't feel like talking but it had to be done sometime. He took of his jacket and shoes and walked over to the second floor. He entered the kitchen and took a water bottle. After he shut the fridge door he noticed a Celine, reading a book on the couch with music playing. She must not have heard him because she kept singing to the song _Mr. Lonely _by _Akon. _

''_Been all about the world ain't never met a girl _

_That can take the things that you've been through_

_Never thought the day would come_

_Where you would get up and run _

_And I would be out chasing you_

_Cos ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, _

_Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see _

_Then the girl of my dreams that made me be _

_so happy but now so lonely..._

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (to call my own,girl)_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (to call my own,baby)_

_Never thought that I'd be alone (be alone), _

_I didn't think you'd be gone this long, (gone so long)_

_I just want you to call my phone, _

_stop playing girl and_

_Come on home (come on home), _

_Baby girl I didn't mean to shout, (Nooo)_

_I want me and you to work it out, (work it out baby)_

_I never wished to ever_

_Hurt my baby (Hurt my baby)_

_And it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so.._

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (have nobody)_

_for my own (to call my own,no)_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (to call my own,girl)'' _Celine stopped singing when she noticed a body walking towards her. She ignored it and kept on reading.

''You don't have to stop. You have nice voice.'' Ryan told her as he sat beside her.

''I don't feel like singing anymore.'' She replied coldly.

''I'm sorry.'' She didn't look at him, she didn't even move. She was glad he said that though, but she never showed it.

''Celine...'' His voice trailed. He lifted her chin and lead towards her, his lips grazed hers and she caught them. It got deep and they had been kissing for dozens of seconds. Celine needed to breathe, so she broke it.

''I really am sorry.'' Ryan said, honesty written all over his face. And Celine read it.

''Are you going to tell me why you were so upset?'' She noticed his eyes close slowly and stay shut for a while then re-open. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but she wanted to. ''I want to help. What did I do.''

''It's not just what you did. It's also who joined you.''

''You mean Maxime. You saw that?'' Celine looked sad. She felt bad that he saw that.

''You forgot my coat. I wanted to catch you before you left. Then I saw you and him.''

''I...It meant nothing. It just happened.''

''It didn't look like it meant nothing. Celine whether or not it meant something, it hurt me. I guess what you did made me realize how I feel about you.''

''How do you feel about me?''

''I was jealous, he got to kiss you.'' Celine smiled. He was avoiding her question. She got the hint and let it pass.

''That's cute.'' He smiled himself; he thought it was quite pathetic. Ryan wasn't completely ready to tell her how he feels.

''Well, we have a Christmas to celebrate. You know, to boost your ego, I turned him down for plans tonight because I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you.'' She gave Ryan peck on the cheek and left to the fridge. As she pulled out a carton of eggnog, Ryan walked over.

''That stuff will kill you.'' She smiled and reached for a cup. ''What do you mean he asked you out for tonight and you turned him down? When?''

''He asked me on my way up to see you this afternoon at four. In the elevator. I declined and he left. He wasn't being rude he just had to leave. And I only have this stuff around Christmas, don't worry.'' Ryan smiled. It was a proud smile because Celine picked him over 'Detective Frenchy'.

''I'm sorry; I just got a little jealous. You forgive me?''

''As long as you forgive me too.'' She hugged him and he hugged her back.

''You're my Christmas present, the one I wished for.'' Ryan whispered in her ear. Celine pushed him against a wall and kissed him.

''What do you think of the kiss I gave Maxime now?'' She asked.

''Meant completely nothing.'' He said quickly and kept kissing her. She was in a good mood now and so was he. She slid Ryan's top off and started to caress the nap of his neck and went down towards his chest. Ryan picked her up and her legs crossed around his hips. He carried her to the couch and they both dropped. They were lying across, still kissing. After a few hours they were wrapped in a blanket, and nothing else. Clothes were all over the floor, all around the couch. They were sound a sleep in front of the Christmas tree waiting for morning to pass.


	5. NOTE: READ!

_**I don't know if there are any readers that want me to continue this story because if not, I will stop. I don't have too much time to waste, not with school and soccer. I am on my way to becoming a amazing Soccer Player and if no one wants me to finish this story, I will concentrate on my future.**_

_**Review and let me know what all of you want.**_


	6. Chapter 5

They woke up, no sun but a blizzard blasting against the window, to greet them. Celine was hoping for, at the most, a twinkle of snow but more sunshine. She wanted to play some soccer, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to anyway because first of all, it's Christmas morning and not one of the girls is stupid enough to waste her day the field. Second, the weather isn't looking promising for the next few hours, maybe even few days. And third, she didn't feel like leaving Ryan's side. She was still comfy against him under the blankets on the slightly too little couch.

Before she decided it was time to get up, it was almost nine o'clock, she checked under the big and beautiful tree, just like when she was a little girl, only there were no gifts. Well, there was one. Celine didn't see it yesterday, but she didn't exactly look either. Funny thing is, she was sure she hadn't moved since last night's event and she was pretty sure Ryan hadn't moved. She would have felt him. But, Celine has been known to be quite to hard sleeper. She can sleep through anything, so she wouldn't be surprised if he actually did get up last night and put the little gift under the tree.

Anyway, it was time to wake up and eat. Her stomach was grumbling so loud, she didn't even have to move to wake up Ryan.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, he was grimacing. _Morning guy_, Celine thought, then laughed inside.

"Sorry."

"Was that your stomach?" His eyes seemed to be starting to ajust to the lights but the frown/grimace he had going on didn't change much. Celine smiled. "Wow. That's loud."

"I have a stomach that should belong to a bear." She sat up and pulled the cover around herself, leaving Ryan lying on the couch naked.

"You think you can share? It's sort of cold." He asked, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He ajusted his eyes on Celine, walking over to the fridge, piling food onto the counter. He realised he had been staring for quite a while. He focused on the floor, looking at the mess of clothes they'd made last night. He thought about last night and smiled. _That was quite a night_, he thought. He picked up his faded out jeans he had worn to work the day before and strutted over to Celine.

"You ok for making breakfast? I'm gonna go take a shower." He asked her, arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She smiled.

"Yeah, go a head. You can finish up with breakfast so that I can take a shower, when your done."

"Of course." He kissed her neck one last time then walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Celine started mixing up pancaked batter, with a cup of coffee with bailey's. She even blasted a little music, the radio wasn't working, it was a pretty bad storm out there, so she played the music on her iPod.

But, her little cooking session was interrupted by a doorbell. Celine thought who ever was ringing the bell was probably stuck in a snow bank and needed a phone to call road side assistance. She waddled over to the door, making sure only head was visible when she opened the door.

"Une boïte pour Monsieur Ryan Wolfe." The man was chubby, gray haired and covered in a big, probably down fill, postal office issued jacket.

"Sure. I'll sign for him." Celine started to reach for the electric pad thing but he took a step back, preventing her.

"You can not. It must be him." He said, with a very thick french accent.

"He's, busy." She plopped the door open wider so that the postal worker can see her bare body barely wrapped in a blanket. "If you don't mind." She smiled, took the electric pad thing, signed Ryan's name and pulled the package inside the door, thanking the big jolly man.

She walked back to the kitchen counter and looked at the box wrapped in brown paper with a card taped to it. She ripped the card off the box, she would see it eventually, so she figured Ryan wouldn't mind. Celine was a very nosy person, when something like this was put out right in front of her, she just had to peek.

Before she could sneak a peek, her phone buzzed on the counter. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Celine, it's Maxime. Are you busy today?" His french accent buzzing in her ears.

"Well, I hadn't planned anything," Celine was opening the card as she talked to him. "But with the weather outside, I wouldn't count on me getting far. Is this weather normal?"

It was a Christmas card, a card covered in pink with red and green polka dots and a beatiful Christmas tree.

"Yeah. If you've got the right vehicle, you can do anything here. Would you like to get some lunch? I might-" Then she opened it and there was a picture of Ryan and a pale girl with long strawberry blond hair and big blue eyes. Her face was angular and her eyes looked like they belonged to an egyptian goddess. In the picture, they were kissing. Celine read the rest of the card and then stopped everything, finshed her phone call, after reading the last couple words.

"I miss you, can't wait to have you back home. Ben misses you too..." Celine whispered. She couldn't move, she couldn't think properly. Then it clicked. _Ryan has a girlfriend?!_, she thought. Then she started feeling bad for the blue eyed girl, hating Ryan and-.

She dialed a quick number.

"I have a big, black truck. Will that get me to the restaurant?" Celine's voice was hysterical, almost shouting. The only thing preventing her yelling out her lungs was her sanity and the fact that Ryan was a floor away.

"Yeah. It's called Cochon Laiteuse..." He gave her the address, Maxime asked her what was wrong, she said nothing then hung up. She rushed to her bag of clothes in the hallway, threw on a dark boot cut jeans, a white tank top with black polka dots and a black bow, a gray cashmere cardigan with wide sleeves and a belt, purple four inched heels, purple earings and a brown leather jacket to keep her warm. She took Ryan's keys, leaving him with no transportation. She smiled at the thought then bolted into the cold, stormy air.

The drive to the restaurant was tough, but the tires on the four wheel drive truck kicked in and made it safer then she thought. The GPS was working fine too, brought her to a good parking spot too. Her phone rang every couple minutes the whole drive, and the caller ID said it was Ryan, and a couple girls from her soccer team. But she wasn't in the mood, didn't answer the phone once. When she parked, she left the phone in the truck and jogged over to the big front doors. She noticed Maxime's black hair and strutted her stuff over to the table in the back.

It was a chick restaurant for the younger, richer croud. Dim lights, booths for privacy. It was a place for either celebrations or lunch dates with very good looking detectives. I muscled my way through the crowd and wound up at the right table.

"Hi." She said, putting on a fake smile and sat opposit of him.

"Hi." She eyed him.

"You look like he was holding a proposal in. What is it?"

"Are you alright?" Celine's eyebrow flew up while the other one stayed low.

"I'm fine." She tested him. She said it sternly and as if she didn't want him to continue on the subject.

"Celine, my job is to find the guilty person, either through words or through their body language so obviously I can tell when a person is hiding something, it's the easiest of them all to figure out."

"I'm not hiding anything, because there's nothing to hide..." He put on the most obvious face that stated he didn't believe a word she said, then dropped it. "Did you solve her murder? Michelle's?"

"No, we all went home early last night, but I can promise you that we are working harder then ever to solve this one."

"What about Cory? Did you talk to him? Do you have any other suspects?"

"We talked to Cory and-" Maxime was interrupted by the waitor. A nineteen or twenty year old brunette with square glasses and a tight black skirt and low cleavage black shirt. They gave her their drink orders and she left to get them. "Cory wasn't here. There's proof. We've been looking through her things, I'm not supposed to be giving you any details, and found a boyfriend-"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, I would know. Any of us would know. Were women, that's all we talk about, especially in the change room."

"Maybe she wanted to keep this relationship quiet."

"No! She didn't."

"Well we talked to him, he said they were dating-"

"So dating automatically means you rin a relationship with someone, they immediatly become your partner. Does that mean your my boyfriend." Maxime paused, throught about it and wished it was true, he really thought Celine was so beautiful, so full of power.

"Well, that's what he said. They met the night you came here. They went out, spent some time together, close together, then she died. Apparently they got into an argument, says a cabby."

"You think he killed her?"

"Well, the witness said he was being rough. Pulling her by her arm, she was trying to squirm away but he pushed up against a wall... Till we know why, and he's declining that any of that happened, we can't do much about it. We need to know more about what happened with her since she got here."

"Which is why you called me here..." The waitor brought their drinks, asked them for their order of an entree then left.

"Well, I mostly wanted to see you. Since I could bring you to have a Christmas Eve dinner, I figured a Christmas Day dinner would be the next best thing." He paused, took a sip of his beer, set down and starred at her. "Do you remember anything that she did since you landed here?"

"No. She was descrete about the things she did. When she was doing business, which was almost 24/7, we came first and she would do everything for us. Sometimes we don't see for hours after hours. She was very concentrated on her work. Like I said, she talked about her personal life but she didn't have much of one... She would always come back to the room when I was sleeping, late night, early morning. As usual. I never saw her with anyone, and like I also said, she didn't tell us about anyone."

"Well that wasn't helpfull."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to lie."

"No, I was just hoping for a little more. It's hard when you have almost no evidence, nothing to work with..." Celine looked at him, worry covering her face.

"Now what? Is there anything you can do? Anyway of getting that information?"

"It would be a lot easier if she could just tell me. Because at this point, there's no evidence and no murder weapon."

"She shot herself, just look for the gun..."

"The gun could be at the tip of one of the mountains, or it could be taped to a plane. There's no big arrow pointing to wear this gun could be, We searched the crime scene, we searched her boyfriends house, your hotel room..."

"My hotel room? Why, you think I did it?" Celine was shocked, they thought she did it. "I didn't kill her!"

"We know, it's just a precaution. Incase the killer premeditated the murder. Celine, there isn't an bone in my body that even think you are a possible killer. Never."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

Celine smiled. It was a relief that no one thought she was the killer. Because she didn't do it, but she was sure as hell going to help catch the guy.

"When can I go home?" She asked, because a sudden rush of homesickness just kicked in. She wanted to go home, cuddle up to her puppy and sleep for a couple days. She hadn't forgotten about Michelle over the past couple days, but she had her mind taken off of the whole situation, and now that she was pissed off at Ryan, which resulted in her meeting up with Maxime and getting the terrible reminder. It wasn't him, but how she met him that just got in the way of her emotions.

"When we solve this."

"What if you can't?"

"Don't say that. We can, we just need some time."

"I can't stay here forever." Maxime saw a tear form at her lashes and scooted over to her side of the booth, placed a comforting right arm around her and pulled her into his shoulder. She leaned her temple on his shoulder, in fact a little lower, and relaxed, closed her eyes. A tear or two slipped down her cheek, but she swiped them off righ away, not letting them be obvious to anyone.

They stayed like that for a long while, halfway through, Maxime got the courage to let his head drop on top of hers expecting her to jerk away, but she let him and he stayed like that a while longer.

TThe waitress interrupted their long moment, dropping off their food. Maxime had picked up his head and so had Celine. The waitress asked if there was anything else, giving Maxime a double look, then walked away. Maxime squeezed Celine far shoulder, took his arm from around her and found his seat across from her.

"I promise, you'll be home soon." Maxime said, staring in her eyes, making sure she's ok.

"Thanks." She looked down and stuffed a piece of canalony in her mouth.

Their dinner went as any other's. A bit of laughing, lost of little conversation, at one point there was even a debate over the best fruit you could eat. They didn't have any desert, being that Celine was a soccer player and that they just couldn't agree between a double chocolate pudding cake and a strawberry cheese cake.

Maxime paid the bill and they headed towards the door.

"You think you can make it back to your hotel?" He asked, putting on his jacket.

"I was planing on changing hotels, I don't like the one I'm staying at." She said, sliping on her leather jacket.

"Why not?"

"I just don't like it. Don't like the people there. Now I have to go look for a new one..." Maxime nodded, took off his scarf and wrapped it around Celine's neck.

"If you don't find a place, call me and I can help you."

"I will." She slipped through the doors and out into the snowy winds.

The blizzard had mild down to a very cool breeze with lots of little white flakes gliding.

"The weather died down a bit, but be careful." Maxime warned her.

"You don't have to worry about me. I used to live in Canada, up north, I can get through this." She said, walking along Maxime towards her, or Ryan's, car.

"This is your car? Or truck?"

"Yeah. It's rented. I figured that's what I needed to get through this weather, for now." She leaned into him, kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thanks, for lunch and for the therapy session." He smiled.

"I've learned quite a bit. I don't need a university degree in psychology to help peo-" He was interrupted by Celine kissing him, on the lips, which made him stop.

She broke apart, not long after, not letting it go far.

"I get it, your good."

"You should go look for a hotel, I heard it's supposed to get really bad." Maxime warned her.

"Alright. I meant to let you or that other guy, Delko. I am missing a very expensive watch. I think I may have missed it, going through the things at the lab."

"No problem. Go look for a hotel then stop by the lab."

"Thanks again!" She jumped in her car, waved, and drove off. She punched in 'hotel' into the GPS and started alphabetically, going through the city.


End file.
